


Can’t Keep My Hands Off You

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, kinks and giggling, leather collars, male lingerie, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY HAS BEEN REMOVED</p><p>It's Greg and Molly's fifth wedding anniversary, and they have special plans to celebrate. A little game involving a collar and a leash and some silky underwear. All for Greg.</p><p>This is a sexually explicit story of kinky, giggly sex between consenting adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Keep My Hands Off You

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song by A Simple Plan. 
> 
> The story also references [A Better Man ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/660814), the song Greg wrote for Molly for their anniversary.

Hello readers,

I went and turned this fic into an original story, which I then sold to a publisher, so as a professional courtesy I'm removing it from my LJ and AO3. It doesn't have an impact on the Guitar Man continuity - it's basically Greg and Molly having explicit sexytimes on their anniversary and a version of light bondage that involves a huge amount of giggling. If you'd like to read the new version, I'll include a link once the story is published.


End file.
